Idealization
by ScorpAngel
Summary: Harry's life hits rock bottom and Draco's life is spinning. A story of cunning plans, adorable blonds, fluff and all in all awesome Drarry :D A story that will cause your world to go spiraling :3 my first attempt at multichapter fic :3 Enjoy IDEALIZATION. and how plans and plots finally give birth to something pure ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, so it's been a while I have been on here but I've been working on this story for some time and I hope you guys like it ^^**

 **Again, I own only the plot, all characters belong to JKR and blah blah blah, don't sue me I'm broke 3**

 **Enjoy lovelies xx**

 **p.s - Some chapters are shorter than others, sorry :3 bear with me please?**

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy's life was going down the spiral, he thought that after getting married he would have his father off his back but he was so wrong. He had never really loved Astoria in a romantic way but she was the closest thing he had as a best friend. After two years of wedlock she gave birth to an adorable little Malfoy clone that Draco had proudly named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He was the joy of their lives, but the bliss ended soon. Scorpius was two months when the healers stated that Astoria was too weak to carry on, she had a defectuous magical structure and child birth had worn her out, two weeks later she died, in her sleep looking as pristine and perfect as any Malfoy ever. Draco had cried his heart out.

Scorpius was almost five now and he had become Draco's world. After the war the Malfoy name had regained its pride, not only because of Lucius' connections that served them really right or because of Narcissa's circle that kept the name from dwindling but it was mostly because of Draco, Draco who had not only become a prodigious potions' master but also head of one of the greatest law firms of Britain. He was independent but still bound to family loyalty. He loved his parents, he really did. Right now he was locked up in his study sipping his firewhiskey and contemplating his father's worlds : "It's been a while now Draco, you're still young son and one of the most eligible bachelors of Britain. Scorpius needs a loving family too and it could do highly for the Malfoy reputation to have you in wedlock. You need to settle down son."

Draco was not ready for it, he had lifted his eyes to his mother looking for an escape route, she had only graced him with a warm smile and asked him to atleast think about it. He had gone to his study in silence to mull over his past but mostly to get away from the sordid thought of his parents. It was not even a quarter of an hour later that he heard his door open and close, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he knew only one being that could offer themselves the luxury of disturbing Draco in his study. The little bundle flopped in his lap and stormy grey eyes met his. "Why is papa sad?" the blond tuff asked as he cupped his father's face. Draco smiled, his son was his pride. "Scorpius? Do you love papa?" The little boy laughed "Silly pappa! Scorp loves papa!"

Draco smiled, no his son does not need a family, his son already had one! He spend hours in his study talking to Scorpius, narrating stories and playing with the little boy before dropping the latter in his room. His heart clenched a bit while he watched his little clone cuddling to his teddy bear, sucking on his thumb as if the world will never bite back but Draco knew better, he was a Slytherin, he'd have to find a way to remove that obtuse idea from his parents' minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was almost one in the morning and the Hogshead was full, it was that time of the night when people came to drown their sorrows in cheap liquor and smoke. No one would think that the savior of the wizarding world would be found there at this time, not from the image that he world had of him, the perfect family, his gorgeous lovely wife, two sons and a baby on the way. The way the prophet framed it was extraordinary, it seemed perfect and the front page was full of happy family pictures of them to announce Ginny's pregnancy. He had even got a card form Oliver wood to congratulate him and ask him to had some more so that he could have the best Quidditch team ever. This one had made Harry smile then his smile vanished as he remembered the memory just after.

Ginny had a serious face when she told him she was pregnant. He had a face splitting grin, swooped her up and spun her around, his ecstasy wearing off only after she didn't respond to the kiss. He steadied himself and searched her eyes, he looked sad, grieved and before he could even ask her what was wrong- it clicked. It was over a year that he did not have an kind of sexual encounter with his wife, he slowly back away "Who?"

"Harry listen- "

"Who was it Ginny?" he was on the verge of screaming.

"Smith. Zacharias Smith, it was at that party we attended at the Parkinsons. Oh Harry believe me it was not intentional, everyone was dead drunk and it just happened, I don't even remember it, I just remember waking up together and going out to find you. Harry I'm so sorry.." she broke down crying.

"What party? When did we- " then he remember.. that awful night that he never wanted to remember. "I need some air", were his only words as he took his coat and apparated to the Hogshead. The Parkinsons had thrown a huge party to celebrate the birth of their grandchild, Esme Carnaphilia Nott, a real surprise and delight to Pansy and Nott. Harry and his wife had attended only to show that there were no grudges being held from the war, it turned out to be that kind of party where everyone had gotten drunk. Ginny did not know the whole story about that one. She knew from what Harry had told her that he had woken up in the gardens. She didn't know that he has woken up in the gardens half naked with a sore arse, nor did she know with whom he had woken up. Harry shuddered.

But he had other things to worry about right now, Ginny was pregnant and it was not his child, could he be able to maintain this happy façade to the world anymore? He finally had found the courage to admit to himself that their relationship was not working. Their first child was out of love the thrill of newly wedded bliss, the only proof that there was something between him and Ginny. And James was the perfect mix of them. Albus however was the result of a new year's drunk night out. Between James and Albus there had been 5 years and after the first year of marriage the next four years were almost sexless, maybe a dozen encounters and that's it. However they both did love Albus , he was their little angel and almost five now. And now a new kid? Harry swallowed two more shots of firewhiskey.

He was lost, he didn't want to go home, he couldn't go to the Weasleys, nor to the friends who knew him he didn't want to explain that situation. He apparated to the only person he knew wouldn't ask him questions. He knocked and a house elf appeared. "Please tell your Mistress that Harry Potter is requiring her presence". The elf bowed and vanished in a pop, few seconds later Harry was engulfed in a hug, the enchanting scent of luxurious perfume overwhelming him. "Harry! It's been so long! How's my favourite wizard doing?" Harry sighed realizing he missed what he could call the closest thing to a best friend. "Can I stay the night? I'm worn out, no I'm not okay and not ready to talk about it.." She nodded and guided him inside, to a room that he supposed was the guest room. After making sure he was comfortably installed and directing the house elf to bring him food she set to depart to her chambers but Harry stopped her before leaving. "Thank you Pansy" she just smiled to him and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Harry woke up with a pounding head-ache, forever grateful to the house elf that greeted him with a hang over potion. He instantly felt better then down as he realized why he was drunk in first place. He showered and found freshly pressed clothes on his bed. After having dressed up, he wandered downstairs where he found Pansy, Theodore and a little girl sitting at the table for breakfast. He was asked to join them and he obliged, he was hungry and the food was delicious. The little girl was Esme, their daughter now a little older than one, she looked like a really loved child, full of life and always smiling. After breakfast Theodore excused himself and left to handle some work outside, Pansy signaled Harry to follow her into the playroom.

She set Esme down and he little girl padded to her stuffed toys. She eyed Harry and the latter couldn't take it and unfolded the whole story to her. She comforted him and offered him to stay for as long as he needed. Pansy and him had grown closed right after the war when she had personally come to apologize in tears for what she had done. Harry had forgiven her and since then they met weekly for drinks and such causing a strong friendship to bloom out. They had however grown a bit distant when Pansy fell pregnant, her in-laws were very cautious about her and she had barely left their house. However now, harry found that nothing did change, they were still great friends. They had lunch and Harry isolated himself in the library, losing himself in his thoughts. He really didn't know what to do.

He was interrupted however by a small poke to his ribs. He looked down and saw little Esme smiling wildly at him and lifting up her hands to be picked up. Harry smiled and picked up the little girl, he black hair could almost rival his, that little button nose, onyx eyes and pale complexion depicted a perfect combination of her parents. "Why are you sad stranger?" Harry smiled. "I am no stranger, you can call me Harry and I am sad because… well it's adult stuffs". The little girl scrunched her nose in concentration, she nodded and asked to be put down. Harry complied. Before walking out she looked by her shoulder, in a style so similar to her mother and sais "yew should do whut makes yew 'appy" and walked away. Harry smiled, she had definitely gone after her mother.

The day drew on. He spent it in the library, skipping dinner and sending and owl to Ginny to tell her not to worry he was fine and he needed time. He had a cold shower and went to bed. It had not even been half an hour that he felt the bed dip to his left. A small bundle of heat pressed to his side and he turned around to see little Esme cuddled to him. "Shleep," she whispered "mother shays me brings lucks". Harry smiled, hugged her and slept. For the first time in moths he slept soundly till the morning…

He woke up rested to a smile face of Pansy Nott. "You look good together" she mused lifting the little up from Harry. "Breakfast is ready, come down soon I'll get Esmy ready" she padded away smiling and Harry sighed. So that was what his life would be, living off the Notts? He dragged himself out of bed and showered, brushing his teeth and got ready. He could not help notice that the elf, Joffy was it?, left him quite some fancy clothes to wear. However he got in the black slacks, deep blue button up shirt and the charcoal coat that when with it. He got down the stair to see that Pansy was dressed quite classy too, she had a form fitting green dress that really made her look like the house's mistress. Little Esme had a fluffly flowery silk dress with a little black bow in her hair. He noticed that Theodore was amiss.

Before he could enquire about it Pansy beat him to it. "We are having someone over as we do every Saturday, Esme is glad to have someone to play with," she explained matter of fact while sipping her tea. "However, I would be glad if you'd join us Harry". Oh Harry knew that game, she knew he was in no position to refuse him and that little sweet Slytherin smile suggested exactly the same. Harry smiled "Whatever the Slytherin Queen wishes" with a small bow that left Esme giggling. They had breakfast while Harry caught up with his old friend, he learnt that Theodore had lost his job in the ministry due to bias towards ex-death eaters and their lineage. The man had however joined a law firm and was doing quite good in it with his legal background. They still had enough money for Pansy to call herself princess- or even queen.

Some hours passed and then the floo flared up, Theodore stepped out, smiled to his wife and pecked her lovingly. He ruffled the hair of little Esme and stated "They're coming" while slyly looking at Harry. Harry did not have time to reflect upon that as barely a second later a little boy stumbled out of the floo, dusting his robes with a sneer at the floo powder that clinged and making his way to Esme. He greeted her with a kiss to the cheek and Pansy scooped him, cooing over how cute the little fellow was. Following him someone else flooed in, same sneer plastered as he dusted his clothes. Harry stood in complete shock and could not take his eyes off his former school nemesis.

"Potter?"

 **AN : / There you go your fresh first three chapters :D how was it? Too quick? A mini feedback maybe? :3 Stay tuned to be updated soon, see you lovelies xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few seconds passed before Draco turned to the Notts. "What is he doing here?" Pansy, oh the ever so cunning Pansy, smiled warmly at him, "Oh but he is my guest dear, and he will be joining us today. Esmy darling, be a love and go play with mini-Malfoy in the playroom will you?" The little girl took hold of the little booy's hand and they both padded away from the adult. Harry seemed to have snapped out of his trance. "Hello Malfoy," he said, stepping forward and extending a hand. Damn but the years really were generous to Malfoy, he looked even more fit than Harry! Draco starred at the proffered hand for a while before firmly shaking it with a sharp nod of "Potter". The little party went to the parlour, led by their hostess in a 'lovely' silence.

The house elves were quick to set up the table and soon conversation began flowing as Draco and Theodore began discussing work. Pansy getting involved here and there will little tid bits of politics and Harry feeling oddly apart. Finally Draco looked to and fro from Pansy, silently demanding an explanation. Ever the killjoy Pansy started with a smile "Oh dear, it was a lovely surprise when Harry popped up here, he will be staying for a few weeks. He and his wife have not been on really good terms you know?" Harry winced, he did not want his private life to be on the Prophet. Draco nodded. "Yes I saw the headlines, I'm sorry Potter". Harry's head shot up, "what headlines?" he almost shouted.

"Oh I'm the one breaking it to him. There's been an article in the prophet. Not the front page or anything, something rather short and brief that said that you had left the Potter household and the weaselette had gone back to her mother with her two kids. There's no source however to confirm that and as we all know the crappy rumours that the Prophet publishes I doubt many people would believe it. You made sure that they had quite the display of the perfect life of the hero of the wizarding world." Harry could only nod and look down. At that very same time the doors burst open with two toddlers running in followed by a weary looking house elf. Pansy sighed.

"Mother! Scorpius says his father is better than mine!"

"Papppppppa! Esme says her father is better than you!"

Two accusatory chubby fingers pointed to Draco and Theodore. Pansy laughed "Well you are both wrong lovelies". The two kids exchanged confused looks. "Because I am the best!" said Pansy giggling as the two fathers huffed, even Harry gave a small laugh. Scorpius walked around the table and stood in front of Harry, it was quite a deal to have miniature Draco looking him up and down. "Who is you Mishter?" Draco scooped him up. "Hello I'm Harry Potter" he replied with a smile, pinching a chubby cheek. Scorpius eyes went wide "You is THE arry putter pappa talks bout! He talks bout yew much much!" said the blond hurricane making hand gestures. "Does he now?" asked with a amused smile, taking the little devil in his arms. "What's your name?" "Scorpius Hyp'ion Malfoy" "Well Scorpius it looks like you have a lot of things to tell me" he said with a smile. Draco groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sitting little Scorpius in his lap, Harry realized how cute the little boy was, he was so chubby compared the child Draco he knew. As soon as Scorpius was about to speak a house elf popped in the palour. Pansy frowned and Theodore looked concerned. "Master Missus Nott and Mistress Nott is being required" the creature bowed, it's long ears touching the perfectly gleaming white marble. "What's it Joffy?" Theodore asked looking even more concerned. "Missus Master your father is requiring your presence, Mistress your mother has been very…. Not good! Not good Master!" the elf looked like he was about to cry. Theodore nodded, he kissed his wife "I'll go get the papers and portkey, pack and get everything ready," he ruffled Esme's hair lovingly and apparated away. Pansy sighed.

"Look Draco I'm sorry we have to leave, Theo's mother has been sick for a while and it might be her last days, we really have to go I'm sorry… Oh and harry you are welcomed to stay for as long as you wish. I'm really sorry we have to move.." She excused herself, pulling along little Esme with her and going, probably to pack. Harry sighed as Draco lifted his son from the saviour's lap. "Look Potter…" he sighed as if rethinking carefully his words. "You are welcomed to the Manor if you wish to, my parents are out to France this week attending I do not know what wedding on my father's long lost side of the family but I know you could use company and you'd just get even more depressed wallowing in sorrow and alcohol alone here."

Harry blinked and looked at the man. Was he really trying to help? But they are enemies! Were? He did not know anymore. His world was already spiraling as it was, it could not go any worst. He looked at Draco again, eyes falling on the little bundle that was hopefully looking at him, eyes brimming with excitement. Scorpius' smile was it it took to make up Harry's mind. "Thank you Malfoy," he gave a sharp nod and went to inform Pansy, the latter beamed and approved. Draco was the first to floo to the Manor, followed by Scorpius and finally Harry.

As he stepped in the Manor, Draco asked himself if he had not lost it. What was he thinking to invite the Gryffindor Golden Boy into his house? Wasn't they supposed to hate each other or something? No Harry hated him, he never actually did, Merlin he wanted to befriend the boy! Well the decision was already taken now and he could not go back. "Rosen!" a house elf popped. "We will be having a guest for some days, please show Mr Potter his room, guest room number 5 will be the best I'm sure of that, please make him feel at home". The little elf nodded and looked curiously at Harry before beaming. Harry offered a little smile. "Potter, check your room, freshen up and we'll have dinner. I will give a birth to this little demon meanwhile!" Draco said as Scorpius had already climbed on his shoulders. Harry did not comment on the fact that Draco himself gave his son baths. He found it quite cute to be honest.

Malfoy Manor was huge, it was no more the cold place Harry had stepped in previously it was a pristine house full of elegance and a warm that had nothing to do with warming charms. Rosen showed him his room and excused himself. Harry took a while to take in the room. It was huge, with a high ceiling and giant glass doors leading to a small balcony that gave on the back gardens. The walls were white except for one which was a light blue with touched of lilac. The bed was round with a deep purple covering to match the curtains, there was a little table with two plush chairs in a corner and a fluffly sofa on one side. An inside bathroom was attached along with a walk in closet. It looked more like a room than a guest room.

Getting out of his daze, he quickly went to the bathroom and had a hot shower, thoughts of his family not crossing his mind even once. He went in the walk in closet with his towel wrapped firmly around the waist and began his search for something not too extravagant to wear- it seemed almost impossible! After about seven minutes, he settled on gray slacks and a black button-up. He went to the parlour where he had flooed in earlier and tried to find his way in vain to the dining room. Giving up he called for Rosen who proudly escorted him to the said place – the Manor was a real labyrinth! Harry was grateful for the elf who led him to his chair; the Malfoys were not there yet.

Harry seemed to enjoy taking in the place, especially the emerald green curtains that looked like velvet. Just as he was about to stand up to touch it, the little Malfoy heir made his appearance, with his adorable smile and sat immediately next to him, he seemed to be smitten with his head resting on his two little wrists and eyes gleaming. Harry smiled and ruffled his hair, returning his smile. Malfoy (senior), entered with one fine brow arched. Then he shook his head and smiled. He seated himself next to Scorpius. Dinner was a fine affair- probably the finest food Harry had ever tasted. He did not fail to notice however that the little boy kept staring at him during the whole meal. Maybe he was doing something wrong?

"What's wrong Scorpius?"

"Oh- nothings Mista Potta!"

"Then why are you staring at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No no no! Papa was just right!"

Draco and Harry were both shocked at his statement, the brunette looking at the elder male for answers and the latter clearing his throat under the gaze of the green-eyed man.

"And what exactly is it that I was right about Scorpius?"

The little boy giggled. "His eyes!" he said pointing accusatorily at Harry "They are so Gween!" Harry smiled. "They wook like jewels! Emeuwalds!" Draco laughed. Actually laughed; not a smirk but an actual laugh and it was quite pleasant to Harry, he thought it made the man look human. Scorpius frowned and pouted, crossing his little arms as though he was being made fun off. "No! The answer is no Scorp.." Draco said trying to calm down his laughter. "I do not understand", Harry asked puzzled. "You see Potter, my little snake over here has been having an obsession about emerald things, to the point that he started collecting them and he likes you." Harry still didn't get it.

"Can I pleuleaaaase keep 'im Pappa?" Scorpius asked with the biggest puppy eyes Harry had ever seen. Draco burst out laughing again and Harry finally understood. "No Scorpius, people are not mean to be kept," Draco tried to argued recomposing himself. "But this is not fair!" the little boy whined. "Well… we'll discuss the matter afterwards, it's not a no", Harry replied to the pouting boy who immediately cheered up and hugged the brunette who had yet to reply to Draco's questioning look. He shrugged and proceeded to rock Scorpius to and fro gently. The silent was not an uncomfortable one, it was quite warming if Draco was to be honest with himself.

After a while Scorpius had fallen asleep and Draco escorted Harry to the little boy's room to put the latter to bed. After carefully tucking the blond head in bed, they both quietly stepped out of the room. They padded to the living room where they dropped to the couch, Draco quite more gracefully than Harry. "You did a great job with him. He's an adorable child,"Harry complimented. "I tried to Potter, he's the most precious thing that I have.." the silence that hung afterwards was crushing and could be sliced and served with pie. It was after a while that Draco broke it "Wanna go out? For a drink? I usually go to the Three Broomsticks on Saturdays.." Harry considered this for a while but what did he have to lose anyways? "Sure, I could make with a drink.." He took Draco's offered hand and they apparated.

They landed in front of the Three Broomsticks. Draco went in first followed by Harry, sitting by the bar. Draco had ordered something that Harry had never heard about but the blond assured him that it was worth it so he took a sip of the purple liquid hesitantly. The instant burning and heat provided to his body made him smiled under the appreciative eyes of Draco. It was not long before Harry was dead drunk- it was maybe his 6th Oregdona and Draco was only on his 3rd but he was wise enough to know it was time to head home- it was almost two in the morning anyways! He grabbed Harry by the arm after much protest and whining from the brunette he was able to drag the man away from the bar. Harry near slipped more than once, clutching for dear life on Draco and laughing like a lunatic.

After quite some time Draco finally managed to apparated them both to the manor. He dragged Harry to his room and the older man flopped on bed like a little child, he looked quite adorable. No! Draco did not find THE Harry Potter adorable, he shook his hand and was about to leave when the brunette caught his hand. He promptly turned around. "Stay?" Draco halted to that word, "Please? I have nightmares and the mean monster will come again!" Potter was clearly being delusional but he not about to let go. Draco sighed and tipped off his shoes getting in bed with Potter. The Hero cuddled to him contently and fell asleep without blinking, soon after Draco too drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco had awoken to a weighting putting dropped on him. He blinked and realized it was his own personal little bundle of blond, he smiled wrapping one arm around the chubby kid, he tried with the other arm too but something was weighing him down, he looked to his left and found Harry Potter deep asleep on his left arm. He did not look like his troublesome self while sleeping. "PAPA!" "Scorp hush!" The little boy whispered "Why is you shleepin with mista potta and not Scorpius?" Draco almost laughed at the cute pout of his son. "He had a nightmare love," he explained sweetly, playing with his son's blond locks. Scorpius poked Harry's cheek and the latter popped and eye open, smiling as he saw the round baby gray eyes staring at him "Good morning," he murmured.

Harry didn't know how he felt so comfortable with the little boy, he wasn't normally a people's person but it seemed to come naturally with Scorpius as he engulfed the toddler in a bear hug and continued with his sleep. The little blond's laugh filled the room only to be stopped by two owls sweeping in and depositing two letters to Draco and one to Harry. Curious, Draco opened his first. It was from his father..

" _Dear Son,_

 _I am hereby disappointed that I have not been informed of your 'involvements' personally, however you should know that you have my approval. After much consideration I have come to the conclusion that it would be a great political asset and fits the criteria for my grandson._

 _But Draco, POTTER? Seriously, I was shocked but I should have this. You should have looked better on the picture though. I've enclosed a copy in the other letter._

 _Best Regards,  
Your Father,  
Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

 _P.S : Your mother sends her love."_

Draco sighed, feeling the headache forming and silently handing the letter to Potter and opening the other envelop to find a copy of the Prophet. The front page was proudly bearing a photo of Harry clutching to him and smiling like an idiot, Draco looking at him and chuckling amusedly. Indeed from the picture it could be said that they were lovers. Headlines being "THE FINE LINE BETWEEN HATE AND LOVE, POTFOY SPECIAL!" Draco face-palmed himself as Harry snatched the offending paper from him. It was quickly incendioed. Draco did not fail to realize that Harry had received a letter too and as the brunette finished reading it handed it to Draco in the same fashion; silently.

" _Blimey Mate!_

 _Malfoy? Seriously Malfoy? Ginny does not even want to come out of her room anymore! We have some serious talking to do! We had our suspicious about your….well…. 'preferences' but Malfoy? Should I remind you that you are a married man with 2 kids? And one on the way?_

 _Be Happy I didn't send a howler!"_

Draco didn't have to ask to know that it was from Ronald Weasley. Both men looked at each other not really knowing what to say when suddenly Harry exclaimed "POTFOY?" They both burst out laughing to the confused look of a certain Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy who did not take well to being excluded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Throughout the years Harry had gotten used to the Prophet publishing idiocies about his, the funniest one had been stipulating that he and Ron had some sort of friends with benefits relationship which was of course false but had given him and the Weasleys something to laugh about. As for Draco nothing could compare to the articles that had been published on him and his family during the war so his mother had taught him that publicity, good or bad is still publicity and his father had reinforced the fact that it was free publicity. So all in all they were not really worrying about the article.

Scorpius was however anxious as to why he has not informed of this "union" as he called it. His insinuation had given rise to a new wave of giggles before Draco carefully explained his son that it was not the case even if the situation would have benefitted him. Curious of the statement Harry enquired as to how this might have brought advantage to the blond. Draco had felt a bit embarrassed but after sending Scorpius out to go chose a proper outfit to wear to go out, which would take hours since the little cherub had a dashing sense of fashion, he began explaining.

He told Harry of how his parents would be off his back if they really thought that he had an 'alliance', especially if it was with the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' since it was a good political union. The pureblood culture was really open towards homosexuality, some even encouraged it so it was not a problem for him, also he already had a heir. Harry had blinked and began seriously thinking about it. "It is feasible.." he said after some time. Draco was shocked, he had not really proposed this to the man but was merely trying to explain but before he could protest, Harry rose a finger halting him. "Let me explain, I've been thinking about what I can say to Ginny, I don't think I want to continue with her and without a valid reason I can not dump her without spilling the beans about the baby. Saying that I've fallen for you can work perfectly for me, furthermore you have your benefits too in it was you stated before."

He gave a pause, giving Draco time to assess the offer. Draco seemed to be caught in a internal debate and after some torturously long minutes he broke the silence, "Well Scorpius seems to love you.." was all he said with a smile. Harry grinned now it was up to him to explain the situation to Ginny. The men had both showered and dressed up and were impatiently waiting for Scorpius to take the little boy shopping. It was his command that he did not have anything proper anymore to wear. After a while the mini-blond made his appearance, perfectly dressed, hair gelled with a non-rivaling Malfoy smirk plastered to his face.

Shopping in Diagon Alley had been quite a deal, the media was after them like plague much to the joy of Scorpius who loved being under the flashlights. They had hastily picked out some outfits much to the dismay of the little boy but with his Papa's promise of shopping in Paris soon. Scorpius Malfoy was a spoilt little spawn but adorable nonetheless. Going home would be a blessing thought Harry and then he frowned, did he really think of Malfoy Manor as home? He had not stayed there for even two days. His priority right now was to speak to Ginny, he had to clear things out before she gets a copy of tomorrow's newspaper which he was sure would have him and the Malfoys as front cover.

Once in the manor, Draco went to attend Scorpius in trying on his new outfit while he politely let Harry to have a private conversation with his wife. Harry was grateful for it, he went by the fireplace and firecalled Ginny, she was quick to respond. Her eyes looked puffed, hair in a mess and she herself looked like a wreck. Harry felt bad but shook his head, he had to do this. She motioned for him to come through and he did so. The first few minutes were spent in an awkward silence, none of the two knowing how to break the ice. Harry was the bravest one this time..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ginny I'm sorry we need to stop this.. We- Merlin this is hard to say! We've not been happy for years now together. After James it's as if our wedding came crashing down and we did not even realize it. If not for that baby maybe I'd never had realized it.. We both deserve to be happy Gin.."

He stopped, pushing his hair away from his eyes and waiting for a reaction. Ginny sniffed..

"And he makes you happy Harry?"

Looking in Ginny's bright eyes, it took him few seconds to realize she was talking about Draco. "Yes he does."

Ginny nodded, looking down now. She took a deep breath, "how will I explain this to mum? I can not tell her that this isn't your baby. It will shatter everything Harry.. Harry? Harry are we… Are we going for divorce?"

Harry nodded, "I thought about this a lot and I think that's the best alternative. If you're worrying about the child you don't have to I allow you to give him or her the Potter name. we don't need any more scandals. As for Mrs Weasley… Well, I guess we'll have to think something.. I do not know Ginny…"

"I guess you're right, I think I'll go with partially the truth.. it's not lying, it's only half the truth that we were no more happy in our union and you've found somebody who makes you happy now and I will be able to find someone who will make me happy too?"

Harry nodded and hugged her, she was no more his love but she was still a friend he did not want to lose. They spent the next hour talking about what they would do about the kids, they settled on a joint custody, the kids will be free to decide anyways. Harry had his suspicions that they will rather want to spend more time with their mother since he was the one with a new partner. However Al and Scorp were the same age and they would be cute as buddies. Harry shook his head, now was not the time to think about that. Finally they decided to break the news to the Weasley family and their friends on Saturday next over dinner at Harry's place. The children however will be informed on Thursday as Thursday and Friday will be spent in family at the Potter house for one last time.

Harry stepped in Malfoy Manor quite exhausted and trailed directly to his room where he dropped on bed. "How did it go?"

He jumped as he did not notice Draco leaning against the doorframe that led to the balcony. Harry groaned and buried his head in the pillows, it was amazing how easily he got accustomed to Draco. He shifted a bit as he felt the bed dipping to his right signaling him that the blond had sat down. "It went fine," he mumbled from the pillows. He was about to bet that the blond had just arched a fine brow, he sighed and propped himself on his elbows narrating the whole story to Draco who only nodded and asked him to rest, he would be woken up for dinner. Harry was too drained to even answer, he drifted into deep slumber.. He could have sworn the blond ruffled his hair fondly before leaving but deemed it to be the musings of his imagination.

Indeed he was awoken for dinner by the house elf and quickly fixed his hair and went downstairs where he could hear Scorpius expressing his delight on going shopping Saturday with Papa and Harry. Oh shite Harry had forgotten that Scorpius' trip was this Saturday, he had to be at his place with Ginny this Saturday. His face fell as he sat at the table. Draco motioned for him to stay silent, yes Draco would handle it, he ruffled the little blond's hair with a sad smile and almost ate nothing. Later, he and Draco had put the little angle to bed after the stories of Beedle the Bard and promises of pancakes for breakfast. Harry had really grown fond of the kid.

Draco offered him a glass of white wine in the parlor, he himself already nursing his drink. They began talking about Quidditch, Harry really appreciating the efforts of Draco to take his mind off things. Draco also explained that Scorpius would understand that Harry had prior involvements this Saturday, he wasn't such a brat even if he was a tid bit spoilt. He had accompanied Harry to the brunette's bedroom and made sure that the bloke was ok before attempting to leave. He was stopped however by Harry. "Malfoy… well I was wondering if…. I mean- would you mind if…" he scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly.

Draco shook his head amusedly, "No I don't mind Potter." He got in bed with Harry and switched off the lights.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry had woken up first that Monday morning, cuddled to none other than Draco Malfoy, he looked so angelic when he slept. Harry smiled and tried to untangle himself from the blond, the latter groaned and pulled Harry closed burying his head in the raven hair. Harry felt himself blush but he also felt much better. When he slept with Draco it seemed that he didn't have nightmares. But now he really had to wake up. He sighed and nudged the blond, "Sleep!" the Malfoy commanded in his sleep. Harry smiled, "Draco I have to go to work, I need to meet Kingsley and take some days off, remember?". For a brief instant, he thought the blond didn't hear him but the latter sighed and released the shorter man from his embrace, turning on the other side and violently hogging the whole blanket in an annoyed puff.

Harry shook his head fondly and made his way to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth, bathed and got dressed. He stopped by Scorpius bedroom and kissed the little angel on the forehead before heading to the fireplace. He instructed the house elf to have apple pancakes ready for Scorpius' breakfast and flooed to his house, there he adorned himself of his auror robes and work pass. He had a cup of well deserved coffee and flooed to the ministry. He did not pay heed to the eyes strained on him or to the incessant murmur as he went by, he rolled his eyes as he finally reached Kingsley's office. He knocked politely and was admitted in.

"Good morning Harry, to what do I own this pleasure?" the elder wizard asked.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, a nervous habit he had picked up during the years. "Good morning minster, well… as you probably know there was been some… tumultuous ups and downs in my *cough* personal life lately.." he waited and the Minister nodded. Taking that as encouragement he continued, "I need a break Minister.."

"Take the month Harry, Merlin knows you need it. You never take vacations and to be honest even the department was getting a bit worried about your health. You seemed to have a non-existent personal life," Kingsley answered. Harry was shocked but nonetheless he nodded and shook the hand of said minister while standing up, "I wrap up the paperwork left then I'll go. Thank you very much for the comprehension Kingsley." He was offered a warm smile ad made his way to the door, as he turned the knob the voice of the minster stopped him. "Oh and Harry?" he turned and raised a brow, ignoring the nagging little voice that told him he picked a Malfoy trait. "Good catch with the Malfoy kid!" Kingsley gave him a thumbs up and he felt himself blush before fleeing to his office.

It took him some time to wrap up all his file and cases and it was almost 4 when he had actually finished all his paperwork. He was about to leave when there was a knock on his office door, he frowned but asked the person to come in. To his surprise it was Ron, he quickly did a mental check and prepared himself for the confrontation. "Yes?" he asked calmly. "Mate listen I'm sorry.." the redhead began and Harry arched a brow again. Ron fidgeted. "I should not have reacted as such, I mean try to understand Ginny is my baby sister so it'll take some time for me to come around and blimey Harry, Malfoy? Okay okay sorry, I came to apologize not to bash the ferret. I mean if he makes you happy then that's ok.."

"Really?" Harry asked totally shocked. Ron nodded. "So we're ok?" he asked awkwardly. Harry smiled, "yes, we're ok mate!" They hugged and Ron carried on with his speech. "Oh and Luna asked me to invite you for dinner, Hermione and Neville will be there too. She would be pleased if you'd bring Malfoy and his devil clone along," said Ron with a grimace. It had come as a shock when Hermione and Ron had broken up but Hermione had quickly found happiness with Neville and Luna became Mrs Weasley. They were still the golden trio though, still speaking and on best terms. Harry smiled remembering the old times but agreed to Ron's request.

He flooed to Malfoy Manor, cunningly planning how he'd get Draco to agree for Dinner with a bunch of Gryffindors.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He immediately made his way to Scorpius' room and not even 2 seconds did he step in that his found his arms full of Scorpius. The little cherub laughed delightedly, hugging Harry with happiness and amusedly telling him of how he received a new teddy from France. Harry smiled and hugged the little boy back, smiling fondly at a tired looking Draco. Scorpius was quick to get on his own feet and padding to his toys happily. Harry sat by Draco and took a deep breath. "Okay? Go on with it already Potter." Harry sighed, "I talked to Ron today, or rather he talked to me, he said he's sorry and he invited us for dinner and I kind of already accepted."

"Well that's good- wait! Us? Potter!" Harry pulled up his best puppy eyes. "Please?"

Draco paced the room and after some minutes stopped. "Scorpius is invited too?" Harry nodded. "You owe me Potter," the blond strode off picking up the little hair to give him his bath and get him ready. Harry smiled and went to pick up his own clothes and also a shower. He had chosen a casual yet classy outfit; black slack, black button-up and black tie. He was a bit frazzled to see that the two Malfoys had matched his outfit. Draco wore black pants, perfectly well ironed, a black turtle neck and a black coat. He looked gorgeous. A small silver snake brooch was pinned proudly to the left side of his chest. Scorpius wore black slacks too, with a short-sleeved collared black shirt and a cute little emerald colored bowtie. They both looked the description of perfection. Harry smiled. He did actually fit in rather awkwardly in this family.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering an elbow to Draco. The blond rolled his eyes and took the offered elbow, his little boy tucked in his arms they apparated. Ron and Luna's house was not the ordinary. It actually fitted Luna more than Ron but Harry assumed the latter did not care that much. They knocked at the door and Luna answered, greeting them and cooing at little Scorpius who offered her a bottle of fine wine which Harry did not notice they had brought along. It was quite a gathering with hugs and pats on the back. Draco seemed to stick more to Luna than the Gryffindors. It was all in all a pleasant dinner, Harry's friends teasing them on how they already saw that coming with how obsessed Harry was with Draco during Hogwarts ad all. Draco smirked and lifted and amused brow at Harry with a silent promise that they would talk about it later.

Scorpius was more than delighted to have some friends other than Esme to play with. Ron and Luna's son, Hugo was also five. They also had the twins, Lorcan and Lysander who were both three but willing to participate eagerly in the game that Scorpius proposed. Hermione and Neville's daughter, Rose was also four and very happy also to get new playmates, she seemed enthralled by Scorpius. Harry couldn't help but his James and Albus at that moment. If they were here the little gang would have been completed. As if sensing his sadness, Draco took hold of his hand, massaging small circles on the top and offering him a comforting smile. Harry was grateful and smiled to him, the others did not miss that and soon enough "ouhhhs" and whistles were heard.

Draco had blushed much to the joy of Harry of seeing the blond embarrassed as it was very rare. All in all, it was a pleasant evening, Draco had even socialized a bit with Hermione. He was okay talking to Ron and Neville. The kids had fallen asleep and Harry was happy to have had an amazing evening. Hermione and Neville had left first, promising to send some chocolate lava cakes for Scorpius, hugging everyone even Draco. After a while Harry also made his apologies and after thanking the Weasleys warmly for the dinner had set off with Draco and Scorpius. As he got home, Draco had smiled to him, a smile that said he had a good time and it was worth it before going to put the small boy to his room. As he closed Scorpius' room, he turned to Harry.

"My room tonight?" Harry smiled and nodded. They had already fallen into routine. Two more days to go before the apocalypse Harry thought morosely but quickly shook the thought away as he got in bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tuesday went down quite uneventfully, Pansy had dropped Esme over and vanished with Theodore. The house elves were discreetly watching over the kids as they played in the gamesroom. Harry and Draco were both peacefully sitting by the fire reading. Harry contemplated the Daily Prophet, the front page displaying a large photograph of him kissing Scorpius' cheek while Draco was ruffling the little blond's hair fondly. They indeed did look like a happy family. The headlines were "A happy ending or beginning?" Harry had skimmed quickly through the article. The only part that ticked him off was that the media was displaying Ginny as the victim, that Harry was cheating on her and she had isolated himself.

He huffed and deposited the newspaper for a croissant. Draco silently continued reading his book, apparently it was some mighty novel that "your dimwit Gryffindork brains won't appreciate!" Finally the day was spent in calm, reading and having small talks. The Notts, stopped for dinner and thanked Draco for the dinner, no one asked about the articles or why Harry was still here and that was a Slytherin trait that Harry deeply appreciated. After they left it was bath for everyone, putting Scorp to sleep with a lullaby and then going to sleep. Neither man questioned the fact that sleeping in the same room had become routine.

Wednesday also rolled by quickly, Harry waking up in Draco's arms again. Showers, playing with Scorpius and reading. Harry thought he could get used to that life, he was not stressed, there was no rush, he felt at peace. Then it struck him that tomorrow he could be getting back home, that he'd have to explain the situation to his two sons and face reality. He was not ready for that. After lunch, Scorpius had taken a nap in one of the plush sofas of the living room. Draco was again with his book on the couch and Harry made his way to him, sitting next to the blond and resting his head on the latter's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just…. Well I think I just ain't ready for tomorrow. I'm scared, what if I screw up? My sons Malfoy? What if they hate me?" his was on the verge of tears, his throat constricted and eyes prickly.

"Potter!" Draco almost shouted, "You will not screw this up. Your sons won't be hating you and you will make it out alive. They can not hate you and they won't. you have to make them understand that they have to think about their parents' happiness too. Don't be a twit!"

The passion with which Draco had made his speech left Harry speechless. He just looked gaping at the blond.

"Oh no! Don't you dare look at me like that! You are the savior of the freaking wizarding world! You can not be afraid of a small talk with your children. You have always been a symbol of courage, strength and bravery. You are the GRYFFINDOR golden boy Potter! GRYFFINDOR! Not Hufflepuff! You're an amazing person and you can do this. So you'll go, sort it out with your kids, have an awesome Friday with them, sort it out with the in-laws on Saturday, have an amazing Sunday with your children and bring your ass back here Monday so that I can start the divorce procedure, and don't you dare think that you are going to any other law firm because you are not!"

Harry was gobsmacked, "you? You want me back again here?"

Draco seemed to think about his words as if that slipped by itself, however his silver eyes did not leave the emerald ones for a second. "Well of course, you still have to tell me about that obsession of me you had at Hogwarts and Scorpius is addicted to you and-"

"Prat!" Harry said fondly as he crushed his lips with the blond.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Draco froze, what was happening? One minute he was so angry and now he felt like heaven. Then it clicked Harry was kissing him and he wasn't responding. He quickly applied some pressure and then pulled away. "Potter…. Explain?"

They were both breathless, "Harry," the brunette finally said. "Call me Harry.."

No more explanation was needed, Draco laid on the couch and Harry atop of him, cuddling and both drifting off into slumber.. they woke up for dinner, Scorpius was long awake and playing on his own supervised by one of the elves Harry did not recognize. It was as if the elves knew Harry was leaving. Dinner that night was a great affair with all sorts of dishes from Poulet Roti to Calamaris and other exotic plates Harry couldn't even recognize. Scorpius' eyes were glowing. Dessert was even better, Harry's favorite Shepherd Pie, chocolate mousse, caramel flambé and other delicacies that melted in sweet tastes in the mouth.

Putting Scorpius to bed was painful for Harry, he had tears to his eyes while he cradled the little boy and rocked him to sleep. He was going to miss the little cherub and his father too. He had walked to their bedroom in silence. No words were uttered as Harry laid his head on Draco's chest and both did not make a move, just bathing in the silence. It was about 3 in the morning that Harry broke the silence, "Malfoy? You sleeping?" Silence greeted him, he sighed. "Can't sleep, Draco. Call me Draco… Harry" Harry nodded. "Wine?" Draco proposed. Harry happily agreed and they went downstairs again. Poured glasses after glasses of red wine…

Harry woke up feeling groggy, he lifted his head and smiled to the sight of the blond Adonis draped on him. The memories came crashing down as he noticed the glasses and unfinished wine bottles laying at the foot of the couch. "Shit! Malf- Draco! Draco wake up I'm late!"

Draco woke up in haste, his head spinning as he did so and the brunette spinning to his feet. An elf provided them with hangover potions which they greedily gulped down. They quickly showered and had a cup of strong black coffee. Scorpius' room was the destination afterwards, Harry carded a hand through the toddler's soft blond locks. Draco resting against the doorframe, watching him carefully. The little boy would not be waking up so soon and they went to the floo together.

"So I'll uhm.. I'll go.."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Take care will you?"

Harry offered him a small smile and hugged him. He pulled away resting their foreheads together and Draco gave him a chaste kiss. It was all that he needed. He smiled to Harry and the brunette got carried away in the green flames. He stumbled out of the fireplace with a goofy grin.

"You're late.." that familiar voice addressed him. His grin disappeared.


End file.
